Visual voicemail is a user friendly application that adds a visual aspect to managing voicemail messages. Visual voicemail may enable users to manage voicemail messages in an order of their choice, e.g., in a user-selected order rather than a sequential order. However, visual voicemail applications may be constrained by limited access to, or management of, voicemail associated with home, office or other telephones connected by landline networks.